Please! Say it to me!
by Shadow Jester
Summary: Just little one-shot of KirMir, enjoy R&R!


**Well this is my first story on so we will see how it goes, as you know this story is a one-shot of a Kir/Mir. so plz Enjoy and review. Thanks...on to the story**

**(rewrite added in the person talking)  
**

* * *

**Please...say it to me  
**

**Kira:** 'I am here' I have always been there, you saw me as your friend, when you were down I was there. when you were sick, I was there to help you through it. Athrun was always the first one you called for, but I was always the one to show you the truth better then Athrun. The words I want to say just seem to get stuck in my throat every time I look at you. Every time I look at you I get a bright smile from you as well as the warmest of looks that would make any girl jealous. Even a high profile girl like Fllay Allstar, She always felt that I was nothing. She only got to you before I could. Why can't I say what needs to be said, why can't I say what my heart has been telling me for years.

**Miriallia:** This stupid war is something I thought was not worth my attention. But then you decided to join in and protect others. I loved that about you, you always put the weight of the world on your shoulders and never said a word of protest. Always caring and kind, never judging, and never weak. Unlike me, I wanted to get away from it but then I ended up following you, I don't know why, but I wanted to help so that you wouldn't be alone in this fight.

**Miriallia:** When we talked I wanted to blurt out my feelings but the words 'I love you, Kira Yamato', never come out. I cry at night wishing that you were there to comfort me, not being with 'her'. Since she came into your life, I haven't had anytime to even get close to you. Why does she think I am a threat? Does my life mean nothing to you...Am I that bland that you don't like me that way...Why do I love you so much and yet I can't seem to get you near me enough? I can't stand that you are not holding me every time I cry out for you. I dream about us and the future we could have...I wish upon everything I could, just to see you hold me the way you hold her.

**Kira:** 'I love you...' How much I would love to say that to you Miriallia, you were always there for me but in the end, I let my emotions go into a roller coaster. All I saw was Fllay because of my state of mind, she just uses me but yet I know I have to do what she wants, I owe her that much, for what I couldn't do for her father. Guilt and loneliness are my weakness with her. Oh, how I wish you were in my arms right now instead of her, to be kissing you with all the passion in my heart. How we used to be, always friends, you were always the first person I called for help, Athrun was the second, even though I told you other wise. I always wanted you to be my love. You have my heart but you don't seem interested, you are always avoiding me since the 'Fllay dating' how I wish it was you I was with. How much I long for you to tell me that you love me as much as I love you.

**Miriallia:** My life seems incomplete when I see him with her. Kira...I love you but she isn't the one for you...please choose me...

**Kira:** I see her staring at me in the lunch area, she never says anything but the basics, please talk to me. I want to hear that angelic voice. Please say I love you...

**Miriallia:** Kira plz come over and say something, I want to be near you, to be that one special person that gets all your attention. If that is all I can get from you then so be it but I want you to be the person to hold me at night when I have a nightmare. I want to be the one you hold when you wake up from the dreams. Oh how I want to rush to your room and hold you when I hear you screaming out and I know you are having a nightmare...

**Kira:** Miriallia, How I wish I could move, my body just too nervous to walk over and just tell you "I love you!" I have nightmares about you dying...about you being captured...I am only here to protect you, I use other things to deceive others. I want you to hold me when I wake up so I know you are safe. Oh, how I hear you wake up sobbing and crying, and sometimes I can hear you say my name softly. How I wish I could hold you to comfort you...Miriallia how I adore and love you...I wish I could say it...

**Miriallia:** Kira...Please just show me some affection. Every time I see her get close to you my blood boils but I cant do anything about it. So please Kira come to me..be mine..

**Kira:** Miriallia...

**Miriallia: **Kira...

**(together) **I love you...

FIN!

* * *

**well here is my first one shot on FF, but if you want more of my original writings just look for the link on my profile to my fictionpress, Have a great day,**

**Enyaw **


End file.
